A number of U.S. Patents relate to ultrasonic wave generating systems for the control of rodents, but these are nonapplicable to my present invention for mounting on an automobile. These patents, herein incorporated by reference, are: 3,049,676 to Zinke; 3,311,868 to Cupp; 3,609,201 to Adachi; 3,636,559 to Grande; 3,838,418 to Brown; 3,872,472 to Moschgat; and 3,893,106 to Schuleen.